Flowers and Markings
by K Sora
Summary: What happens when a casual relationship goes deeper? This is very much an M rated story, please be advised there is strong content  There is some fluff mixed in though :D


Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Naruto or any of its characters. There is absolutely no money being made off of this story.

This one-shot contains very mature themes, if this is something that you are not comfortable with please hit the back button of awesome-ly-ness and have a wonderful day :D

**Flowers and Markings**

She could smell the flowers.

_Well at least that's working still_

Coming back down to earth after a mind numbing orgasm, it's usually helpful if your senses start working again. Breathing hard and with her fingers and toes still tingling Ino opened her eyes when she felt the bed shift.

There, crawling up over her body with a grin that was somehow cheerful and sensual at the same time was the sexiest man Ino could imagine. Starting with the tough, tanned hands on either side of her ribcage and moving up the strong arms, Ino watched his muscles flex and relax as he shifted and lowered his head to trail kisses up from her navel and over her ribs. Unable to control the shiver that ran through her body, Ino moved restlessly as a hard thigh came in contact with her center; still sensitive and pulsing from the magic that he worked with his tongue.

Sighing softly with pleasure Ino rolled her head to the side and glanced at the flowers sitting on the bedside table. Smiling gently at the evidence that he was trying to make his living space nicer for her Ino ran her hands over broad shoulders and into unruly blond hair as Narutos lips skimmed over her left breast.

Moving his lips gently back and forth over the peak of the pillow soft mound Naruto smirked softly. He could feel her body still pulsing thickly against his thigh; she was so responsive to his touch it drove him wild at the most inappropriate times thinking about what a light brush of his hand could do to her.

Shifting so that he could lie fully on her, his boxer clad pelvis pressed snugly against her bare flesh, Naruto rested his weight on his forearms and gently moved Ino's loose blonde hair away from her face.

Smiling up at him Ino wiggled slightly to get comfortable and moved her legs to wrap around his hips. "Nice touch with the flowers."

With a glance to the table Naruto grinned cheekily at her, "I knew that would get you into bed faster." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, trying and failing somewhat to look like a lecher.

Laughing lightly at his expression, Ino ran her hands up his long back, massaging gently as she felt the muscles ripple.

"What makes you think I didn't come here intent on getting you right where I have you?" lifting her brow slightly in question Ino moved her hands down into the back of the orange boxers he had on, smoothing her hands over the cool, firm globes of his ass and squeezing.

Pushing himself up Naruto began to work the boxers down his legs and dropped them to the floor.

"Sounds like a win-win situation to me."

Humming in distracted agreement Ino slid down to the foot of the bed where Naruto stood. Right there in front of her face was the most magnificent penis she had ever seen. Long and thick it stood proudly at attention. Licking her lips in anticipation, Ino wrapped her right hand firmly around the base of Narutos penis. Using the grip to pull him forward slightly, Ino cupped her tongue around the big vein that ran along the underside of his cock and licked from the base to the tip. Quickly enveloping the head in her lips she moved down the length until the tip bumped the back of her throat. Moaning at the heavy and solid weight of him in her mouth Ino moved her tongue along the underside.

Naruto gently gripped her hair as the pulsing feeling moving through his penis when she moaned around him. This was one of the things he loved about being with Ino. Women he was with before couldn't handle his length the way she did, no one else could take him completely into her mouth like that.

Bobbing her head slowly Ino worked his length until she felt him swell slightly. Taking him completely into her mouth and down her throat Ino swallowed several times before pulling back.

"Can't have you cumming so soon, even if you have enough stamina to keep it up all night." Smirking seductively into his eyes Ino moved back on the bed and rolled over, coming up onto her hands and knees and looking back at him over her shoulder. She saw him watching her ass sway hungrily as he moved into place behind her and quivered with the knowledge that she was in for a fun ride, just what she wanted. At the first solid thrust that drove him deep into her Ino moaned and dropped her hands, letting her head rest against the bed as she gripped the sheets.

Running his hand down her smooth spine he pumped steadily into her tight wet body. Kunoichi had the best bodies; slim but curvy and soft in all the right places, but strong at the same time. This strength was evident now in the almost painfully tight muscles holding him in their grip. Naruto moved his hips closer to Inos body, shifting to find the angle that he knew would send her body over the edge. He knew he found it when her back arched and she pushed back up onto her hands again.

"Oh Kami Naruto that feels so good." She moaned loudly as she reared back, bringing her hands up to take hold of his hair as she pushed down into his lap.

Using the new position to explore her torso Naruto cupped her bouncing breasts in his hands, squeezing roughly before moving his right hand down her flat stomach and between her legs. Running his fingers along the stretched skin of her entrance, he wet his fingertips with their combined juices before bringing them up to the highly sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Holding his fingers there firmly Naruto let their body movement rub her against his fingers.

"Fuuuuuck." Ino groaned as the new sensations hit her. Slowing down to almost a crawl, Naruto gentled his movements, drawing out the pleasure. Moving his upper body forward, Naruto pushed her down flat on the bed coming down on top of her and kissing her shoulder blades. He stroked his length back and forth inside her body, not really thrusting but moving his length deep inside her.

Sighing in acute pleasure, Ino relaxed into the bed just rocking her hips in time with his strokes. Feeling his hands move up her arms and over her hands, she opened her fingers so that they could interlock with his. Ino turned her head to the side and caught his lips with hers, kissing him deeply to try and convey what she was feeling without words. It was amazing just how much emotion Naruto was able to pull from her. She tried to tell herself several times that their relationship was of convenience only; she was only kidding herself. It was more than just sex, she could feel it from him and with that kiss she hoped he could feel it from her.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, Naruto kissed his way to her neck, never stopping the deep strokes of his body. Unable to help himself, he nipped the spot where her neck and shoulder met then moved his mouth near her ear.

With low groan he said, "Ino let me make you mine." With that said he moved his head back far enough to see her face and waited.

Ino slowed her movements down even more until she was almost completely still, unable to stop her bodies reaction to him even though her mind wasn't on what her body was doing. Turning her shoulders slightly she moved her head so that she could clearly look into his face. What she saw there made her heart swell; love, devotion and desire. Gazing up into his eyes she thought about how much she enjoyed their time together, not just in bed but going to dinner, going out into Konoha with friends, or just sitting quietly at her apartment or his after a mission. She knew what he meant when he asked to make her his; it wasn't just a simple connection, he wanted her as his mate, that animalistic part of him wanted to claim her as his in the most basic of senses.

There really wasn't much hesitation from her before she smiled warmly at him, pushing her hips up to meet his forcefully as she reach for his lips. "I can't think of anything I would want more than to be yours Naruto." She said when she pulled back to look at him again.

His pupils dilated and he surged heavily into her, tightening his hands over hers as he kissed along her shoulders looking for just the right spot to lay his claim. He found it in the spot he had kissed before, right where her neck and shoulder met. Kissing the spot again Naruto set a more steady rhythm with his body wanting to bring her back to the peck of pleasure to heighten the sensation. He lovingly licked the spot before biting down gently but firmly. He was pleased when she moaned with pleasure from the sensation, rocking back on him sharply before settling into their rhythm. Pumping chakra into her body in time with his thrusts, Naruto could feel their chakra blended and her body accepted him.

The sensation was too much for Ino, his chakra coursing through her body was like liquid heat running through her, she couldn't take it anymore; her body released in a powerful torrent as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

When she came back to herself Ino could feel her body twitch and pulse, not only with pleasure but with the power of her mate. It was a heady feeling. Her sense felt keener to her surroundings, most importantly the delicious weight on top of her body. Narutos tongue flicked out to run along the small puncture marks that indicated his possession of her. His body surged with the thought and even though he had just emptied himself into her, he felt himself grow thick again inside her.

When she felt him grow and fill her body again Ino chuckled. Her voice was husky and sleepy when she said "Looks like that stamina is making an appearance again."  
Smiling at how content she sounded Naruto replied, "Of course, and now that you're my mate you'll know some of what it's like to have that stamina. Besides our bond isn't complete yet."

That caught her attention and she opened her eyes and looked at him in question.  
Grinning cheerily Naruto answered her silent question, "Marking is a two way road, you're all mine now but until you do the same to me I'm not completely yours."  
As comprehension dawned Ino moved quickly. Shoving her body back into his, she flipped him over on to his back and moved to straddle his lap, "Well we can't have that now can we?"

With an almost predatory grin Ino bent down to capture his lips and laid her claim.


End file.
